Six Impossible Things
by Sarasmile247
Summary: One shot, IN WHICH Rose contemplates the wonderful impossibilities of her life with the Doctor. (Takes place sometime during season 2)


_**Six Impossible Things**_

* * *

**Just a little one shot I thought up. Obviously I don't own doctor who (because if I did, Rose would still be on the show) and any quotes you recognize are Lewis Carroll's. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rose Tyler woke up to the birds chirping outside her sunny window. Well, it wasn't actually birds chirping outside her window. In fact, it wasn't really a window at all. She was in her room aboard the TARDIS, and the windows were just simulations to give her room more natural happily stretched as she got dressed and brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail, ready for a day of adventure with the Doctor. A year ago, if someone had told her she would be traveling through all of time and space and saving the universe with a wonderful man called the Doctor, she would have called them mad and never would have believed such impossible rubbish. Now, after she had seen and done such amazing things, it didn't seem quite so impossible. A quote she read last night from her favorite book, 'Alice in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll, floated into her mind. _"Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast."_

_Six impossible things, _Rose thought.

_One: There's a man called the Doctor, who's over 900 years old. _

Rose exited her room and skipped down the hallway, thinking about the Doctor and wondering what he had in store for her today. Rose stopped to look out the big bay window near the library, one of the only windows on the TARDIS that showed what was actually outside.

_Two: He's got a big blue box called the TARDIS that's bigger on the inside._

The view outside the window was absolutely breathtaking this morning. Sometimes, Rose wondered if the Doctor took the TARDIS to such amazing galaxies just to show off. But no matter what the reason, Rose thought that she would never get used to the fact that she was floating around in space.

_Three: The universe is bigger, bigger than anyone could ever see, no matter if they had two years or 900. _

She continued on her way down to the console room, where she saw the Doctor, as usual, fiddling around with various knobs and screws on the TARDIS console.

Rose giggled to herself as she thought _Four: The more the Doctor tries to "fix" the TARDIS, the worse it actually gets._

"So, Rose, where do you want to go today?" The Doctor asked, as he always did, as Rose joined him by the TARDIS console.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you pick! Surprise me! I'm sure you already have something picked out," Rose smiled her classic tongue-in-tooth smile at him knowingly.

"Weeell," he began, "There _is_ this one planet-"

"Aha!" Rose exclaimed. "I knew you had one in mind! So tell me, what is this planet like?"

"Well, Rose Tyler, if I were to create a planet, it would be just like this one!" he said, hyperactive as always, jumping around the console.

"Oh? How so?" Rose asked as she tried not to giggle at the Doctor's silly antics.

"If I had a planet of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary wise, what is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"

"No." Rose said, trying (and failing) to follow his impossible train of thought.

"Contrariwise," continued the Doctor, "if it was so, it might be; and if it were so, it would be; but as it isn't, it ain't. That's logic."

"If you say so," Rose shrugged, realizing that it was a hopeless cause to try and understand the way the Doctor's mind worked sometimes.

"Yes, yes I do! Now, since we've gotten that sorted, let's go explore! Allons-y!"

"Wait, wait, you haven't even told me anything about this planet!"

_Five: Even if I had no clue where we were going, I would follow him anywhere._

"No, no! The adventures first, explanations take such a dreadful time."

Rose laughed. "Well at least tell me what this planet is called!" she called after him as he ran down the ramp towards the door, grabbing his coat on the way out.

"Wonderland."

"You're mad. Absolutely mad!"

"Oh yes," the Doctor grinned as he opened the door. Welcome aboard the TARDIS. We're all mad here!"

Rose laughed and followed him down the ramp, out the door, and into the beautiful sunshine of Wonderland.

_Six: I'm going to stay with him forever._

* * *

**Well, that was supposed to be happy, but ended up kind of sad. :( aw. ANyWAy, review please! I love to hear what ya'll think!**

**-Sara**


End file.
